meekhanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gdybym miała brata
Gdybym miała brata - '''drugie opowiadanie części południowej ''Miecz i żar, Opowieści z meekańskiego pogranicza. Północ - Południe. '' Opowiadanie toczy się na dwóch planach fabularnych: teraźniejszym i retrospektywnym. Oba plany przeplatają się - w pierwszym toczy się rozmowa pomiędzy dwojgiem bohaterów, w drugim pojawiają się wspomnienia bohaterki, które przywołała podczas rozmowy. '''Plan teraźniejszy: Aerin-ker-Noel, kupiec, który pojawił się w poprzednim opowiadaniu wychodzi z afraagry na rozgrzaną ziemię Issaram. U podnóża gór zaczynała się pustynia Travahen, jedno z najgorętszych i najbardziej nieprzyjaznych miejsc na ziemi. Mężczyzna oporządza konia, z wyraźnym zamiarem opuszczenia bezpiecznego cienia i udania się na pustynię. Zatrzymuje go kobiecy głos należący do młodej wojowniczki o zakrytej twarzy. U jej pasa wiszą talhery w białych pochwach. Wywiązuje się między nimi sprzeczka, aż w końcu Aerin wyjawia, że pojawił się w afraagrze aby wyjaśnić sprawę śmierci swojej córki z rąk Yatecha d’Klleana należącego do mieszkańców wioski. Kobieta oznajmia, że ostatni mężczyzna o takim imieniu urodził się w jej plemieniu sto lat temu, jednak Aerin agresywnie zarzuca jej i starszyźnie wioski kłamstwo – wiedział skąd pochodził Yatech, bo sam zatrudnił go w tym miejscu cztery lata temu. Kobieta zbywa jego wściekłość, więc Aerin chce odejść, jednak zatrzymują go słowa kobiety. Mówi, że gdyby miała brata, z pewnością miałby na imię Yatech, byłby szczupły, silny, miał ciemne włosy i piwne oczy, a w wieku 17 lat wyjechałby na północne równiny do pracy, gdzie spędziłby aż trzy lata- o wiele za długo, jak na zwykłą służbę. Aerin nie dowierza własnym uszom, a kobieta kontynuuje opowieść w tym samym tonie. Gdyby miała brata, zakochałby się w córce swojego pracodawcy, co jest głupie i nierozważne, a gdyby ta ujrzała jego twarz, musiałby ją zabić kierowany miłością. Aerin zdecydowanie zaprzecza – gdyby Yatech znał miłość, przyjaźń i lojalność powinien zabić się, lecz nie krzywdzić jego córki. Kobieta odpowiada, że żaden Issaram nie może zginąć z własnej ręki, jedyną akceptowalną formą samobójstwa jest nieprzyjmowanie pokarmów i wody, jednak trwa to kilka dni, a gdy ktoś zobaczy twarz Issara, ten ma czas tylko do świtu, by zabić lub zostać zabitym. Na uwagę Aerina, że z radością dokonałby mordu na Yatechu kobieta umilkła na chwilę, po czym stwierdziła, że jej hipotetyczny brat stwierdziłby dokładnie to samo, że powinien dać się zabić. Potem odwraca się i stwierdza, że za gorąco jest, aby mówić o nienarodzonych. Jeśli Aerin tego pragnie, może odejść i umrzeć na pustyni. Gdy odchodzi, Aerin podąża za nią. We wnętrzu afraagry, w którym Aerin bywał już wielokrotnie handlując z d’yahirrami – plemieniem Issaram, do którego należała ta wioska, Aerin pragnie wydobyć z kobiety informację o miejscu pobytu Yatecha. Ta zaprzecza, aby kiedykolwiek znała taką osobę. Aerin nie wytrzymuje i atakuje kobietę. Nie zdołał nawet jej dotknąć, gdyż niesamowicie szybko wyciągnęła z pochwy swoją szablę i przyłożyła mu ją do piersi. Aerin zamiera przerażony, a kobieta wygłasza tyradę na temat uprzedzeń Meekhańczyków wobec Issarów. Zarzuca mu, że nic nie wie o kulturze i zwyczajach pustynnych plemion, że wyznacznikami cywilizacji są dla niego mosty, drogi, uczelnie, manufaktury, magia i armia w służbie Imperium. I że nawet w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu życia nie może uwierzyć, że taka dzikuska potrafi mówić jego językiem. Kobieta chowa szablę do pochwy i zadaje pytanie dlaczego Aerin w ogóle zatrudnił wojownika Issaram na swoje usługi? Aerin nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad taką kwestią. W jego sferze Issarowie słynęli z waleczności, lojalności i podnosili prestiż w towarzystwie. Również interesy szły lepiej, gdyż Issarowie budzili respekt i strach w Meekhańczykach. Rodzina ker-Noel była zubożałą szlachtą, która musiała zająć się handlem i dzięki ciężkiej pracy trzech pokoleń cieszyła się bogactwem i szacunkiem. Mimo wszystko Aerin nadal nie zajmował tak wysokiej pozycji, jakiej by pragnął. Pojawienie się Issara u jego boku wyraźnie to zmieniło. Kobieta spokojnie zarzuca mu, że chęć zatrudnienia Issara była dla Aerina sprawą czysto prestiżową. Są to słowa celowo przesadzone i raniące, ale wojowniczka nie ma litości dla kupca. Uważa, że to jego rodzina rozerwała jej rodzinę i sprawiła, że nie może już nawet wymienić imienia swojego brata. Bezlitośnie naigrywa się z bólu Aerina zarzucając mu, że nie boli go śmierć córki, tylko to, że spała z „dzikusem”, którego trzymał dla podniesienia własnej wartości. Aerin zachowuje spokój i słucha jej uważnie, gdyż rozpoznaje jej akcent – taki sam miał Yatech, gdy przybył do jego domu. Czy naprawdę jest jego siostrą? Kobieta zaprzecza. Jej jedyny brat zginął dwa lata wcześniej w potyczce z koczownikami po północnej stronie gór, gdzie Issarowie wypasają swoje stada. Potem oświadcza, że dziwi się Aerinowi – czy naprawdę uważał, że zapobiegnie miłości jego córki do tajemniczego wojownika? Aerin stwierdza, że próbował, że nigdy nie zabraniał Yatechowi romansów i flirtów, że był wręcz zadziwiony zainteresowaniem kobiet egzotycznym wojownikiem. Wściekła kobieta przerywa mu wyjaśnieniami: młody mężczyzna był dla Meekhanek, tym samym co dla kupca – nowym nabytkiem i egzotyczną przygodą, nie człowiekiem, który myśli i czuje i pragnie miłości, a nie jedynie erotycznego spełnienia. Gdy właśnie to otrzymał od jego córki, z pewnością bał się przyznać, że ją kocha i właśnie dlatego tak długo nie wracał na pustynię, choć robią to wszyscy młodzi wojownicy, którzy kiedykolwiek wynajęli się na usługi ludziom północy. Wracają, bo dopiero w cieniu tych gór mogą poczuć się ludźmi, a nie narzędziami, zabawkami, rozrywką. Tu mają rodzinę. Aerin woła gniewnie, że traktował Yatecha jak syna, ale nie odpowiada na pytanie, czy oddałby mu córkę za żonę. Aerin napiera na kobietę, aby ta wyjawiła miejsce pobytu swojego brata. Kobieta stwierdza, że jej jedyny brat nie żyje, ale gdyby nieznajomy, o którym mówi Aerin rzeczywiście był jej bratem zapłakałaby widząc smutek w jego oczach. Deana oświadcza Aerinowi, że nieznajomy, który u niego służył ofiarował jego córce lepszy los, uśmiercając ją, niż zabierając w góry i oślepiając, co byłoby zgodne z Prawem Harudiego. Aerin odpowiada, że zwyczaje i zabobony go nie obchodzą. Uważa, że Yatech był gościem i złamał najstarsze z praw gościnności. Deana oświadcza, że służba i narażanie życia za swojego pracodawcę nie pasują do pojęcia gościa. Pyta go kpiąco, czego chce poza umniejszeniem własnego poczucia winy? Aerin, na granicy wytrzymałości krzyczy, że nie ma w tej sytuacji jego winy. Deana przywołuje wspomnienie wojny pomiędzy Meekhańczykami i dwoma plemionami Issaram, która ćwierć wieku wcześniej skończyła się obustronną masakrą. Pyta jakim prawem Meekhańczyk śmie mówić o poczuciu winy, chciwości i zdradzie. Aerin przyznaje, że ta wojna była błędem, na co Deana odpowiada z mocą, że uważa to za błąd tylko dlatego, że Meekhan przegrał. Że decyzja o ataku na wschodnie Ayrepr była czysto polityczna, ponieważ, gdy Meekhan stracił kontrolę nad Ponkee-Laa i ujściem rzeki Elharan najkrótsza droga na południe wiodła przez tereny Issaram, którzy nie chcieli podpisać niekorzystnych umów handlowych. Podbicie plemion pozwoliłoby uniknąć im płacenia wysokich cen za prawo wjazdu. Aerin nie reaguje na zaczepki i spokojnie pyta, dlaczego Deana próbuje sprowokować go do walki. Widzi pochwy jej szabel, które są białe, co świadczy o wielkich umiejętnościach w walce. Aerin dostrzega pokrewieństwo łączące Deanę i Yatecha przez mowę gestów i pozycję do walki. Opowiada o tym, jak Yatech uratował życie jego rodzinie, oraz o reakcji jego żony na wojownika Issaram. Ponownie sprzeczają się o wojnę między Issaram a Meekhańczykami we wschodnim Ayrepr. Wzajemnie uważają się za dzikie zwierzęta, którym nie należy się łaska w walce. Deana konstatuje, że wzajemna nienawiść wyryła między Meekhańczykami a Issaram wielką przepaść, którą próbują zasypać od 25 lat. Deana pyta Aerina, czy kiedykolwiek zapytał swojego issarskiego sługę o jego religię? Aerin odpowiada, że nie, powodowany meekhańską tolerancją religijną, która zakłada, że każdy może czcić kogo chce, jeśli tylko uznaje zwierzchnictwo Wielkiej Matki. Deana przyznaje, że ta zasada uchroniła kontynent przed wyniszczającymi wojnami religijnymi. Dodaje, że powstanie Imperium Meekhanu było przyjęte przez Issaram z zadowoleniem. Z pobłażliwością stwierdza, że jej plemię żyje w tych górach już trzech i pół tysiąca lat. Wcześniej, jej przodkowie nie zasłaniali twarzy i próbowali budować swoją potęgę na północnych równinach. Nazywa to jednak odrzuceniem pokuty i oszustwem. Issarowie z ulgą przyjęli nadejście Harudiego i jego krwawego zaprowadzenia porządku i narzucenia praw, jakie do tej pory rządzą ich życiem. Wojny Bogów, w Meekhanie uznane za legendy i bajki, dla Issarów są opowieściami przekazywanymi z pokolenia na pokolenie. Całe życie Issara podporządkowane jest surowym prawom religijnym, wielu modliwtwom (kendet'h), oraz dbaniu o wspólną duszę, którą mogą osłabić obcy, spoza plemienia. Jest to ich zbiorowa odpowiedzialność, która staje się jedyną drogą życia dla Issara. Powstanie Meekhanu jest dla Aerina legendą, a dla Issarów historią. Pierwszy z cesarzy Imperium Meekhanu Fregan-ken-Leow był żebrakiem, którego Issarowie zaprowadzili do oazy, gdy wraz z towarzyszami umierał na pustyni. Przez rok mieszkał u jednego z plemion i to od nich dowiedział się o Baelta 'Mathran, która potem stała się najwyższym bóstwem dla Meekhańczyków. Wg Deany to właśnie za sprawą Issarów Fregan wymyślił jak ocalić swój lud - czyli podporządkować sobie większość gildii magicznych, aby Moc służyła sprawom jego kraju. Issarowie zapewnili fundusze na odbicie Starego Meekhanu, ówcześnie w rękach Sióstr Wojny, akolitek bogini Venissy. Aerin zaprzecza - w wersji historii jaką on zna nigdzie nie ma Issarów, a Fregan samodzielnie zniszczył kult Venissy. Deana usmiecha się kpiąco. Informuje, że Issarowie mieli porachunki z Venissą z czasów sięgających Wojen Bogów. Przyczynienie się do jej upadku było częściowym wyrównaniem rachunków z boginią, a siły Fregana mogły przenieść się na północ od Gór Krzemiennych i rzucić wyzwanie Reagwyrowi. Deana z mocą stwierdza, że Aerin nie może traktować jej jak dzikuski, bo to jej plemię stworzyło Imperium. Dodaje, że kupiec zlekceważył Yatecha, traktując go z góry, podczas gdy obiektywnie rzecz biorąc to Yatech musiał zastanawiać się, czy korzystając z ciała Isanell zbytnio się nie pospolituje. Te słowa wyjątkowo ubodły Aerina, co natychmiast zauważa Deana. Mówi, że to właśnie ich łączy: duma z rodu i krwi. Ród jest jednak dla Issarów czymś innym, niż dla Meekhańczyków. Dla plemion pustyni wszystkie imperia, majątki, potęgi są tymczasowe - istnieją już tak długo, że obserwowali powstanie i upadek wielu z nich. Ich siłą jest wspólna dusza, której kawałek otrzymuje każdy Issar przy narodzinach. Po śmierci wraca on do wspólnoty, gdzie będzie czekał na odkupienie. Jeśli ktoś ujrzy jej twarz, wtedy traci ten kawałek duszy i osłabia plemię. Wojownik, którego zatrudnił Aerin mógł wziąć Isanell za żonę - poświęcając jej wzrok i narażając na wieczny ostracyzm ze strony reszty plemienia. Deana wie co mówi, ponieważ jej matka, Entoel-lea-Akos była meekhańską szlachcianką, która przybyła z jej ojcem do plemienia. Pamięta, jak jej oślepiona matka przeklinała imię swojego męża. A jej dzieci, w tym Deana, mimo że zgodnie z prawem Harudiego jest w pełni Issarem nadal muszą cierpieć z powodu pochodzenia jej matki. Deana wskazuje na niemożliwe do pogodzenia różnice w światopoglądzie Meekhańczyków i Issarów, którzy uważają miłość za egoistyczne uczucie, a Aerin wybucha na to gniewem. Pyta, oburzony, czy mord na śpiącej dziewczynie nie był egoistyczny. Deana po chwili milczenia prosi, aby Aerin poszedł za nią. Chce mu coś pokazać. Prowadzi go do ogromnej jaskini. Deana w duchu uważa to za ostateczny test dla Meekhańczyka. Jeśli widok tego, co znajduje się w jaskini nie powie mu co oznacza być Issarem, będą walczyć i jedno z nich zginie. A znajdują się w niej imiona wykute w skale. Imiona wszystkich członków, jacy kiedykolwiek do niego należeli od początków ich dziejów. Wskazuje na miejsce, w których wiele nazwisk wojowników oznaczonych jest złamanym mieczem, co oznacza śmierć bezdzietną. To właśnie była cena, którą jej plemię zapłaciło za cesarstwo Fregana. Aerin pyta o ród Deany. Gdy pokazuje mu miejsce, w którym jest on opisany Aerin dostrzega miecze Yatecha, które leżą pod skałą. Deana zakazuje mu ich dotykać - mają tam leżeć, aż obrócą się w proch. Aerin zauważa, że pod jej imieniem i imionami jej rodzeństwa jedno z imion jest zryte śladami po uderzeniach. Deana wyjaśnia, że jeśli Issar dokona tego czynu samodzielnie odrzuca wtedy duszę ofiarowaną przez plemię. Staje się wtedy gaaneh, chodzącym trupem bez duszy. Dla plemienia i rodu przestaje się wtedy istnieć, jakby nigdy się nie urodziło. Aerin kontempluje w milczeniu ogrom historii, która jest zapisana na ścianach jaskini, po czym pyta Deanę, dokąd udałby się jej brat po połamaniu swoich mieczy, gdyby go miała. Kobieta odpowiada, że na pustynię, z jednym bukłakiem wody, gdzie szedłby aż do samej śmierci. Aerin czuje się pokonany. Mamrocze, że gdyby Yatech zechciał oddałby mu Isanell za żonę. Ale nigdy mu nie wybaczy zabicia jej. Mówi, że musi już odejść. Deana ostrzega go, że z plotek wie, iż pewien kupiec oszalały po śmierci córki sprzedał cały majątek, zaciągnął długi i wynajął bandę zbirów, którzy planują atak na jedną z afraagr. Zaznacza, że nie powinien przyłączać się do ataku na tę wioskę, bo jej mieszkańcy na pewno wszystkich zabiją. Aerin czuje ulgę, że o tym wiedzą i pyta ją czy będzie na niego czekać jeśli zdecydują się na atak. Deana potwierdza. I czeka na przedsionku afraagry całe dwa dni. Meekańczyk jednak nie zjawia się. Plan retrospektywny: Deana wspomina w milczeniu pierwsze spotkanie z Yatechem tuż po tym kiedy wrócił do domu zza gór. Natychmiast zauważyła zmiany w jego wyglądzie i zachowaniu. Poprosiła go, aby zdjął zawój z twarzy, ale uchylił się. Niczym dziwnym była siła przyzwyczajenia do zakrywania twarzy w towarzystwie innych, obcych, a ci, którzy wracali ze służby często jeszcze przez wiele dni zasłaniali oblicze. Deana z niepokojem pyta, czy starszyzna wioski wie o jego powrocie i czy zaakceptowali go. Po powrocie każdy zdawał relację starszyźnie osady, której towarzyszył co najmniej jeden Wiedzący. Starszyzna mogła zaakceptować powrót bezwarunkowo, lub nałożyć pokutę za postępki przeciwko Prawu. Niezmiernie rzadko, za wyjątkowo poważne występki wykluczano z plemienia. Yatech zaciska mocno ręce na ramionach siostry i zduszonym dziwnym głosem odpowiada, że starszyzna nie dopatrzyła się najmniejszych nawet uchybień. Yatech dowiaduje się, że ich brat Vernean zginął w walce w zeszłym roku. Przyjmuje to z rezygnacją. Deana zauważa w nim niepokojące zmiany, jest apatyczny, milczący. Pyta go co się stało na równinach na co Yatech ściąga zawój z twarzy. Deana jest przerażona tym co widzi w jego oczach, jednak Yatech nie chce na ten temat rozmawiać. Pyta siostrę dlaczego ta nie nosi ślubnego pasa, co w jej wieku powinno być oczywiste. Deana odpowiada, że nikt nie położył pasa przed jej drzwiami (co oznacza oświadczyny) i postanowiła służyć plemieniu w inny sposób - zostanie wojowniczką. Przy jej pasie wiszą białe pochwy, co oznacza że jej poziom we władaniu orężem jest wyjątkowo wysoki. Stanową ostrzeżenie i powód do dumy. Deana opowiedziała bratu swoje życie, które toczyła w afraagrze przez trzy lata jego nieobecności. Stała się obiektem ataków kobiety Lengany h'Lenns. W dwa miesiące po wyjeździe Yatecha Lengana wprowadziła się do ich wioski. Gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że matka rodu d'Klean była Meekhanką rozpoczeła kampanię oszczerstw, plotek i pomówień. Nazwała Deanę, Verneana i Yatecha słowem dral'k, oznaczającego mieszańca. Spowodowało to, że wszystkie opcje zamążpójścia lub spłodzenia potomka (kobiety Issarów mogą zachodzić w ciążę bez ślubu) zostały przed Deaną zamknięte, gdyż jej pozycja w afraagrze gwałtownie spadła. Deana postanowiła nie dać satysfakcji Lenganie i nie wyjeżdżać ze swojej wioski do innej, w której miałaby większe szanse na wejście do rodu mężczyzny. Swoją frustrację wyładowywała na morderczych ćwiczeniach, co spowodowało szybkie zdobycie białych pochew talherów. Przyjęła też funkcję Pieśniarki Pamięci, która zachowuje pamięć przeszłości dla przyszłych pokoleń. Yatech postanawia natychmiast rozwiązać tę palącą sprawę i mimo sprzeciwu siostry, udaje się do domostwa Lengany. Ród h'Lenns należał do najbogatszych i najpotężniejszych w afraagrze. Lengana przyjmuje ich ubrana w ekchaar, co stanowi obrazę między Issarami. Yatech pyta Lenganę dlaczego ta podważa czystość krwi jego rodu. Jego matka, Entoel-lea-Akos, mimo że była Meekhanką zapłaciła wysoką cenę za możliwość nazywania się Issarem i zgodnie z Prawem Harudiego jej dzieci są Issarami. Lengana stwierdza, że mimo Praw ich krew jest skażona, są "pół-krwi" i ich ród nie powinien dalej przetrwać. Powodem tej nienawiści wobec Meekhańczyków jest fakt, że w czasie wojny sprzed ćwierćwiecza Lenagana straciła prawie całą swoją rodzinę. Uważa, że Imperium nadal nie zapłaciło wystarczającej kary za to co zrobili. Rozkazuje Yatechowi opuścić swoją rodową siedzibę, a jeśli będzie chciał wrócić, to ma być uzbrojony. Aby nieco oderwać się od problemów, rodzeństwo postanawia poćwiczyć walkę na miecze. Yatech posługuje się yphirem, a Deana talherem. Walka jest równa i doprowadza ich aż do transu khaan's, który dostępny jest tylko najlepszym wojownikom. Deana podziwia umiejętności Yatecha, które zyskał w północnych krainach, aż do chwili, w której ich spojrzenia się spotykają. Wtedy z przerażeniem pojmuje, że Yatech walczy tak dobrze ponieważ nie zależy mu na własnym życiu. Natychmiast przerywa pojedynek i wypełnia ją wściekłość. Yatech próbował oddać duszę plemieniu rękami własnej siostry. Na pytanie dlaczego z mrokiem w oczach enigmatycznie mówi o swoich doświadczeniach z Isanell. Rozważa, że być może powinien dać się zabić jej ojcu. Z rozpaczą rzuca, że przez to, że należy do przeklętego plemienia Issaram nie ma wolnego wyboru własnej ścieżki życiowej, że jego życie nie należy do niego i nie może kochać. Deana nie umie pojąć tego, co kryje się za słowami młodszego brata. Rozmowę przerywa im szyderczy śmiech. Na arenie do walki zjawiają się synowie Lengany h'Lenns - Venyes, Kens i Abwen, oraz ich kuzyni Saweq i Mess. Wszyscy są uzbrojeni. Każdy z nich przyjmuje wyzywającą postawę. Deana próbuje załagodzić sytuację, jednak Yatech odgryza się złośliwie na zaczepki chłopców. Jako pierwszy atakuje Kens, średni z braci, jednak Yatech rozbraja go i ogłusza jednym ciosem. Potem rozprawia się z Abwenem, najmłodszym z braci - wystarcza lekkie uderzenie dłonią w czoło, aby ten upadł. Z kuzynami Yatech walczy równie błyskawicznie - jednemu przecina łuk brwiowy, a drugiemu robi szramę na policzku. Deana jest dumna z brata - pokonał czterech przeciwników nie wyciągając nawet broni, a to nie lada wyczyn. Yatech udowodnił, że jest synem gór i nikt nie może dorównać mu w walce. Tę radość przerywają jednak słowa najstarszego z synów h'Lenns, który zdradza szczegóły posiedzenia Rady Plemienia, na której Yatech opowiedział o swoim związku z Isanell. Jego przybrany ojciec zasiada w tej radzie, a Lengana najwyraźniej wyciągnęła z niego te informacje. Venyes drwiąco stwierdza, że śmierć Isanell była mądrą decyzją, ponieważ dzieci jej i Yatecha byłyby tylko ćwierć Issaram. Yatech patrzy intensywnie na Deanę zanim rusza do ataku, a jego oczy mówią: żegnaj, siostro. Trans całkowicie zawładnął Yatechem, a Venyes zdążył odparować tylko dwa ciosy zanim padł z uciętą w nadgarstku ręką oraz rozoraną twarzą. Gdy do obrony brata rusza Abwen Yatech nie waha się i tnie go w plecy. Gdy rusza do nieprzytomnego Kensa na drodze staje mu Deana. Mówi mu, że to niezgodne z prawem. Yatech pyta ją jakimi prawami ma się kierować? Zabił kobietę, która ofiarowała mu duszę i ciało, aby postąpić zgodnie z Prawem Harudiego, w które wierzył, jednak gdy wrócił do domu odmówiono mu prawa do nazywania się Issarem. Deana odpowiada, że mimo wszystko Yatech nie jest mordercą. Ten z dziwnym i strasznym uśmiechem na ustach odpowiada, że już za późno. Kategoria:Opowiadania